What you Do To Me
by Shyleax
Summary: Zexion is off to Collage and he geta package from Demyx in the mail. what is it? For Zemyx Day!


_**What You Do To Me**_

Zexion walked out of the rain and into the apartment complex. Even though it was June, it was still was raining like it was April. And to top it off, it was muggy and humid as hell. Zexion took out his keys and walked over to the mail box area and got his mail. There was a magazine, a couple bills, and a manila envelope. He gathered his things and retreated to his apartment.

After going inside, he set his things down and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When Zexion was done downing his water, he went back to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. He grabbed the manila envelope and opened it. Inside there was CD. Zexion smiled as he read the makeshift cover,_ "Hey Zexy! Miss you and I'll see you soon. Lovers you, Demyx."_ Zexion walked over to the stereo and put the CD in and then pressed play.

He heard the strum of the strings from the sitar, as the soft melody flew through him. After a few chords, he heard Demyx's soft and mellow voice as the lyrics began spilling out of the stereo speakers.

_**Hey there Zexy  
What's it like in Hallow Bastian?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, tonight you look so sexy  
Yes you do  
Twilight Town can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

Zexion laughed and shook his head. _Sexy Zexy_. Demyx had always called him that, even before they were together. He was kind of fond with the little nickname, Zexion was. But he would never admit to it.

**_Hey there Zexy  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_**

He would. That he would. That is, listen to this song over and over again, just to listen to his voice. Even though Demyx didn't think so, Zexion thought he had an amazing voice. He kept telling Demyx that he should get a recording contract, but Demyxwould just say, "Zexy, I can't. I m not that good of a singer." Zexion would just shake his and say, " Demyx you're more then good enough." And that would be the end of the conversation._**  
**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
**__**Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_

Demyx made his heart with love, stomach flutter with butterflies, and his eyes light up with adortion when he softly kisses his cheek and tell him that he loves him. That's what Demyx did to him, made his whole life worth living.

**_Hey there Zexy  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this sitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_**

Zexion didn't doubt that Demyx could pay the bills with his sitar. With Demyx being such a talented musician, and being in a band with other talented musicians they would go places. But Zexion didn't want Demyx to pay all the bills though.  
_**  
Hey there Zexy  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
**_

Every word out of Demyx's mouth took Zexion's breath away. Every time Zexion thought about Demyx he would fall even more in love with him.

_**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me**_

**_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Zexy I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_**

Zexion let out o small chuckle. He wouldn't put it passed Demyx to walk all the way from Destiny Island to Hollow Bastian just to see him, hell he would swim too. That's how determined Demyx is, if he wanted something badly enough, he would do anything to get it. As for their friends, it true that no one knows what is feels like to be in love. Well with the exceptions of Axel and Roxas, they been in love for lord knows how long, the only problem is- that there to stubborn to tell each other how they feel.

_**  
Hey there Zexy  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Zexy here's to you  
This one's for you**_

Ha! That's a laugh, Zexion not missing Demyx, Zexion misses Demyx every second of the day, especially at night when he has no oneto snuggle with. Zexion sighs, two more years then he would be able to be with Demyx agian. Who knew that going to collage to be a Psycologist would be so tough and lonley.  
_**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.  
**_

The song came to a close and the CD stopped, then all was quite in the apartment. Zexion got up and took the CD out and put back into it's case, then placed it onto his CD self, along with all of the other CDs that Demyx made for him. Zexion set forth to his room to do his psychology homework, when the telephone rang. He walked back into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Zexion answered.

"Hey! Sexy Zexy, how are you?" It was Demyx. Zexion smiled.

"Im good Demyx. How are you?"

"Good, so I have something to tell you." Demyx said all excidly.

"What?"

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Demyx all but shouted. Zexion smiled. Again.

"Happy Annavisery to you to Demyx."

"So I have something for you, but we'll get to that in a minute. Guess what? Axel and Roxas got together. Like finally, it's been forever." Demyx said laughing.

"Good, it's about time. And to think that there the ones that got us together too."

"Yeah, totally. So guess what I got for you?" Demyx asked.

"What?"

"Me! That's what."

"Demyx, how can I have you as a present if your not here?" Zexion asked.

"Because I said so. Now look outside your window."

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Just do it, puh-leeze."

"Alright." Zexion walked over to his living room window and looked outside, where he got the shock of his life. There Demyx was standing outside smiling and wavy at him.

"You're here. You're actually here. I can't believe it. How?" Zexion asked stunned.

"The band took a break, so I have the whole summer free, so you know what theat means? Zexy and Demyx time, Yay!"

Zexion turned away from the window to go put on his jacket to go and meet Demyx outside.

"So what are the others doing?" Zexion asked as he was putting on his boots.

"Nothing, 'cause there here too." Demyx said.

Zexion was just about to open his door when there was a knock. Shocked, Zexion opened the door to see Demyx standing there. Zexion smiled and hung up the phone, as did Demyx. That's when Demxy launched himself at Zexion. Zexion being as tiny as he is couldn't stop them from falling to the floor. The couple landed with a_ thump _on the carpet. Demxy sat up and laughed. After he was done laughing, Demyx looked down at Zexion and smiled.

"I missed you, Zexy." Demyx said putting his arms around Zexions neck and burying his face in the bluish-purple hair.

"I missed you too, Demy." Zexion said back as he put his arms around Demyx's waist.

After the little hugging session was over, they broke apart and looked at each other again. Demyx smiled a small smile and said, "I love you Zexion."

Zexion replied with a, "I love you too Demyx."

Demyx slowly started to lean forward as Zexion was leaning forward too. Still staring into each others eyes, their mouths only millimeters apart, when Zexion couldn't stand the distance anymore and closed the gap that was keeping him from Demyx's lips. Demyx smiled into the kiss and pushed back with equal force. Zexion ran his tongue along Demyx's bottom lip seeking entrance. Demyx complied and opened his mouth, running his tongue along Zexions. They broke apart after a few seconds and just laid there. More minutes go by, then Demyx speaks, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Probably as long as I have." Zexion said.

"I want sea salt ice cream." Demyx saysrandomly.

Zexion just shakes his head. Zexion knew that this summer wouldn't be so bad after all, now that he had his Demyx with him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course I own Kingdom Hearts along with _**'Hey There Daliha**_' by the Plain White T's and world domination. Yeah right.

A/N: So I decided last minute that I would make a Zemyx day fic(last minute being last night) because I didn't do a good job my picture of Zemyx so yeah... and this is the product. Oh and if you don't hear from me for a while, thats because Im dead because I didn't have Cy edit this and she really hates the song '_Hey There Daliha_' so yeah...Flame if you don't like, I don't care, Sparks will just eat them...and reviews make my world go round so...

HAPPY ZEMYX DAY!!

RyshieTwilight


End file.
